


A Seance Down Below

by saratza



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, Demon Frank Iero, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratza/pseuds/saratza
Summary: On the brick of death, Gerard is offered another chance at life; but is it worth it?





	A Seance Down Below

It has been long since Gerard has been able to get out of bed. Aching joints and swollen flesh, day in day out, unchanged by the progress of the sun through hospital windows. There wasn't much time left now. Any minute could cut his breath, any second one more moment of agony. He had made his peace, all that was left was waiting. 

The hospital door creaked and an oily shadow came through, followed by a hooded person. Gerard lifted his head but couldn't tell whether it was a woman or a man, but the ink black hood looked eerily out of place surrounded by the whiteness of the room. It seemed like the person's shadow was alive, moving on its own, but when Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again it was still, like it should have been. ‘A trick of the light’, the boy said to himself even as unease climbed up his spine.

The figure seemed to float as it came closer to the bed, and sat down on it without leaving an indent, as if it were as light as a feather. Slowly, it lifted its hand and a few swirling shadows caressed the petrified boy's hair, in a mockery of a loving gesture. Gerard could swear his heart stopped beating and no breath escaped his lungs. He could not see underneath its hood or down its sleeves, everything about the entity was cloaked in darkness.

“The past” rasped the figure, and with a gesture akin to sowing crops, it swept its arm in a wide arc and a tarot card appeared on the bed. The weeping face of the V of Cups spoke to Gerard about his loss and grief. His heart jerked painfully and sat still again, waiting for the next move of the figure.

“The present”,it said, and once more a card appeared, to the right of the V of Cups. The Tower seemed to leer at Gerard, reminding him of his ruination and fast approaching death. He took in an unexpected breath and stilled again, feeling like the last card held his life by a thread.

“The … future.”it seemed to grin from underneath the hood, a condescending lilt to its voice. Death. Gerard suddenly felt angry. He could've told the figure that much. Of course it was Death, he has been dying slowly of cancer for a few years. “...or is it?” Its sleeve fell across the card and when it lifted, on top of Death was The Wheel. Change. A chance. “Will you take my future, or yours, Gerard?” 

Gerard didn't even stop to think about how the strange apparition knew his name. He was filled with a panic and a need for life that burned through his chest all the way to his mouth and almost forced his lips to form the word “yours”. In the last moment, his tongue chose a different path: “What would it mean?”. One more card fell, directly on his palm: The Devil. 

“Choose”, rasped the voice, “now.” From the moment the figure said “now”, an hourglass came from beneath its hood, sand rapidly falling to the bottom. “Your life is about to end.” 

What felt like a peaceful death a few minutes ago, now took a hideous and too rushed form before Gerard's eyes. Panic petrified him, making him watch mesmerized how each grain of sand fell down as if in slow motion. When only a few more seconds were left, his admiration turned into horror. Wide eyes traveled from the hourglass to the stranger's hooded face while chapped lips struggled for air, and even Cronos seemed to take his time and wait for the ill boy's last words.

The flat line on the monitors was producing a deafening sound as nurses rushed in, expecting the worst, but only finding an empty bed with a card featuring a grotesque interpretation of The Devil smiling on it. 

Outside, pale skin stretched into the twin of that smile. “You never told me what to call you” said Gerard walking with a confidence he never had before through the crowds. A presence inside his head shot amusement down his throat, like thick honey. “You may call me Frank.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so if you find any mistakes let me know :)


End file.
